


please don't scare me like that again

by AGracefulShadow



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: ....fluff?, Cats, F/F, Falling Out of Trees, Fluff, Lesbians, MY DAUGHTERS, Mary is hopelessly in love, Pre-Relationship, SO, She loves animals more than most people, Sonya Is Good, THATS LIKE THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE, Trees, i have no clue what fluff is, i just love these too..., most., sonyamary, they're just friends right now--, well mostly fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGracefulShadow/pseuds/AGracefulShadow
Summary: There were times Mary found Sonya's undying love for cats to be adorable.Right now was not one of those times.





	please don't scare me like that again

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @ thespookyastronmer on tumblr for sending me the prompt!! enjoy!!

There were times when Mary found Sonya’s undying love for cats to be adorable.

Right now, as she stood under a flimsy tree watching Sonya precariously climbing towards a tiny gray and white kitten mewling piteously on the end of the branch, was not one of those times.

“Sonya  _please,”_ Mary said in exasperation. “It’ll come down on its own. Or its mom will rescue it.” She rubbed her arms. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Sonya shook her head and clung tightly to the tree trunk. “It’s been stuck up there for an hour,” she replied, stretching her hand out towards the shivering ball of fur. “I’ve done this before, anyway.”

The sight above was a little ridiculous, to be quite honest, and if anyone else had been up in the tree, perhaps Mary would be laughing. But this was Sonya. She had actually done this before, yes (Mary had heard the stories), but she was also a special case, so to speak, and Mary was even more hypersensitive to any sort of danger she might be putting herself in.

A gust of wind buffeted the tree, tearing leaves off. Mary winced and wrung her hands. “Yes, but you’ve never done this in a windstorm!” she shouted over the noise.

Sonya nodded and grabbed the branch the kitten was on so tightly her knuckles turned white. “It’s not a wind _storm_ , so to speak,” she said, inching onto the limb like a worm. “Almost…”

“It’s only a cat…” Mary breathed. Another breeze rustled the remaining leaves, and she watched Sonya cling to the branch. Her breathing hitched in her throat. “Sonya, please come down…”

Sonya stretched her hand towards the quaking kitten. “Here, baby,” she cooed, trying to attract the little cat. At first, it did nothing but mew some more at her, then took a few shaky steps towards her outstretched arm.

Mary let out a huge sigh of relief. “Please, please, please come down,” she whimpered, rubbing her arms to calm down. “Before you actually hurt yourself?”

“Relax,” Sonya said, although whether hat was meant for the cat or Mary was unclear. She scooped it against her chest and turned to face Mary. “I’ll be right down! Look at it!” She held it up Lion King style, and Mary shook her head.

“It’s adorable! Now please come down!” she said, bouncing up and down on her toes. “Please?”

Sonya nodded and tucked the cat under her arm, sliding towards the trunk very slowly. At this point, Mary just wanted to pull her down from the tree. “Hurry,” she hissed.

There was another gust of wind, and then there was a sharp crack.

Both of them froze. Panic gripped at the Mary’s stomach. “Hurry!” she repeated, anxiety creeping into her voice. “Oh my gosh please, hurry!”

Sonya nodded quickly and started towards the trunk again.

And the branch snapped.

Tree, cat, and Sonya plummeted to the ground as one. Mary yelled something that probably wasn’t even English and ran towards Sonya, shaking. Sonya was gasping for breath and staring up at the cloudy sky, unable to move. Mary crouched next to her. “S-Sonya?” she stuttered, fumbling with her gloves. “Sonya! Oh my gosh.”

Sonya smiled at her and then seemed to stop breathing.

Mary panicked. “Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh  _no_  oh–” she repeated like a mantra, shaking her wildly. “Oh God, please, no no no…” She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision, which was blurring with panic induced tears. “Sonya?”

There was something you did when someone stopped breathing, Mary knew, but she couldn’t remember for the life of her. She just sat there, shaking Sonya’s shoulders over and over and over again, praying that she was okay. She whimpered pathetically.

Something told her to feel for a pulse, and so she grabbed at Sonya’s wrist and pressed her fingers against her skin.

Suddenly, Sonya gasped for breathe again, coughed a few times, and sat up, taking huge, shaky gulps of air. Mary made a cry of relief and dropped her hand, hugging Sonya’s shoulders. “Oh my God, you’re okay,” she said.

“Y-yeah, I think so,” Sonya said once her breathing had returned to normal. “I… Ow.” She rubbed her ribs and offered an apologetic smile. “Is the cat okay?”

Mary pulled away and looked around for the gray and white kitten. It was sitting nearby cleaning itself. “I-I think so,” she said, “but never mind the cat! I…” She shook her head to clear it. “I thought you had died!”

“Oh.” Sonya looked at the ground. “Oops. I’m so sorry…” She winced. “That was dumb.”

“No, it’s… Its okay!” Mary said, grinning a little. “I mean, you’re okay, so…” She sighed and dropped her gaze. “Just don’t  _ever_  do that again.”

Sonya laughed. “You mean, rescue a cat?” She shook her head. “You know me.”

“No trees,” she said, and Sonya laughed again before slowly rising her to her feet.

“No promises,” she replied, holding her hand out for Mary to get up. She then turned away to the kitten. “You think I can keep it?”

Mary shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said, staring beyond Sonya and sinking into her own thoughts.

“Probably not,” Sonya said, before turning around again. “You want to head back home?”

Mary nodded. As Sonya headed off, she followed. There would always be another time.

**Author's Note:**

> you THOUGHT


End file.
